


Perancis dan Manusia

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Gadis itu kemudian mengulum senyum, bimbang untuk menempatkan apa panggilan yang sesuai untuk pria di depannya ini. Katanya dia Perancis, tapi lucu rasanya memanggil seseorang dengan nama sebuah negara.





	Perancis dan Manusia

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [15/06] 10.48 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Francis Bonnefoy as France  
> Lisa - Human

Mont Saint-Michel. Sebuah pulau pasang di mulut sungai Couesnon, tidak pernah melepas keindahan selama dua puluh empat jam. Lisa dengan kamera kamera seadanya, di atas kastil memotret pemandangan dari kejauhan, lantas membuatnya tidak berhenti untuk terus tersenyum. Hasil jepretan yang indah. Sayang sekali jika kunjungannya ke Perancis tidak membawa bekas apa-apa untuk kepulangannya ke Amerika nanti.

"Kau belum selesai memotret?"

Suara setengah tertawa dari sebelah tubuhnya membuat gadis pirang itu menyerucut, berhenti memotret karena merasa diinterupsi. Lisa meletakkan kamera tangan pada tasnya, _mood_ memotret mendadak hilang.

" _No_ , Lisa … aku bukannya melarangmu memotret."

Lisa menggeleng sungkan. "Tidak papa. Aku sudah banyak memotret." Gadis itu kemudian mengulum senyum, bimbang untuk menempatkan apa panggilan yang sesuai untuk pria di depannya ini. Katanya dia Perancis, tapi lucu rasanya memanggil seseorang dengan nama sebuah negara. Pria aneh yang ditemuinya pagi hari ketika berjalan di pelataran Avranches, salahnya yang tidak sengaja memotret pria itu yang malah-tahu-tahu-jadi menempel padanya. Lisa kembali memandang laut dengan diam, membiarkan rambut pendek untuk seukuran wanitanya terbang ditiup. Pria berjenggot yang tiba-tiba mengamit tangannya membuatnya tertoleh risih. Francis sadar dan tertawa sumringah.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Jeanne."

"Jeanne?"

"Jeanne D'Arc." Francis dapat melihat seloroh kekagetan dari gadis di sampingnya, maka sebelum dia mengucapkan sederet kata, Francis menambahkan. "Wajahmu. Wajahmu mengingatkanku padanya."

Tidak ada yang dapat Lisa katakan karena sekarang otaknya terasa kosong. Mendengar nama Jeanne yang terbesit di otaknya adalah wanita yang terbakar hidup-hidup dengan cara mengerikan.

"Keinginanku terwujud."

"…?"

"Setiap melihatmu, aku pikir Tuhan sudah melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa."

Angin berhembus kencang bersamaan dengan hilangnya pria itu dari pandangan. Lisa kaget hingga terheran-heran. Tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih masuk di akalnya, sebab dia mempertanyakan begini; apa yang sebenarnya pria itu ingin katakan padanya?


End file.
